scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Architecture and Environmental Design
IP Requirements Each interest project contains numerous activities, which are organized into four different categories: Skill Builders, Technology, Service Projects, and Career Exploration. By doing these activities, you will gain insights about yourself - your strengths and weaknesses, your likes and dislikes. You will have a range of new experiences, and you will develop valuable skills and expertise in specific areas. To earn an interest project award, you must complete at least seven activities as follows: * Two Skill Builders activities * One Technology activity * One Service Project activity * One Career Exploration activity * Two activities from any category that you choose OR FOLLOW THE NEW VERSION of earning IPP's: * Do the one REQUIRED activity (or Skill Builder) * Do ONE activity of your choice for each of the THREE '''categories (LEARN, DO, SHARE) ''' * Design and do ONE activity of '''YOUR OWN * '''Create a short '''REFLECTION after you've completed all of the activities ''Skill Builders'' '''1. Find out about the types of drawings architects make. Select a room or space and draw it architecturally, showing all the details, such as windows, stairways, closets, etc. 2. Freehand drawing translates mental images into pictures. Create three drawings of architectural spaces - a building from the outside, the interior of a room, and a view of the exterior as seen from the inside of a building. You may use pencil, pen, or a colored medium. Consider why these three different perspectives would be important to an architect. Share your sketches with someone. 3. Architectural models are an important way to translate designs into three-dimensional form. They show others how a proposed building will look. Make a model of an existing structure or one of your own design. you may use materials from home such as cardboard, lumber, or wooden sticks, or you may want to use a commercially packaged model that you purchase in a store. 4. Study your neighborhood to determine the predominant architectural styles. Compare these styles with some common architectural styles found in other parts of the country. Look at magazines, books, paintings, or illustrations of architecture for help. Do these styles reflect an adaptation to environmental conditions, locally available building materials, or cultural or spiritual beliefs? Technology 1. Because of scientific advances in construction materials, some homes and buildings now have features that are technological marvels. Windows, for example, can turn from crystal clear to frosted with the flick of a switch. Explore three innovations that are currently being tested in the construction of buildings. Next, make a list of the benefits (Lower cost, superior strengths, etc) and the drawbacks (higher cost, negative environmental impact, etc) of each item. 2. In architecture, there is a growing concern about how construction practices affect the indoor air quality of buildings and impact upon the environment. Many products used in the construction of homes and office buildings may emit toxic gases for years, or may be obtained by means that are destructive to the land or produce toxic waste. Go to the library or call your local association of architects to find out how architects are using materials and designs to make buildings "environmentally friendly." Which materials would you use to design your own home if you were an architect? 3. Find out about computer drafting or drawing programs. Design something using one of these programs. ''' '''4. Design and build a small structure such as a birdhouse. Make sure your design has a real purpose, and monitor how it is used. 5. Landscape architects design outdoor areas - from plantings around office buildings and homes, to ski units and golf courses. Investigate the technology that has become available in the last 10 years to facilitate the work of landscape architects. Service Projects 1. The purpose of an environmental impact statement is to determine the effect a construction project will have on the environment before anything is built. You can determine the real impact a recent local construction project has had in your community by analyzing changes it has caused in three of the following: * Pedestrian or car traffic * Noise or pollution levels * Public transportation usage * Available affordable housing * Number or diversity of plants and animals * Frequency of flooding * Energy demands Make sure you record your observations over a period of two to four weeks. How would you improve the design of the project? Share your findings with your troop, group, friends or family. 2. Identify a home repair or renovation that your family or a neighbor needs. Draw the existing conditions, then design a solution in a series of architectural drawings or sketches. 3. Take a group of younger girls on an exploration of some public spaces, such as parks and playgrounds, in their neighborhood. Help them translate their ideas for redesigning one of these sites with a crayon or pencil sketch. 4. Architects take many things into consideration when they plan their designs, including accessibility for people with disabilities. Since the passage of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) in 1990, all new construction must meet certain accessibility requirements. Find out if you can do an accessibility study for a campsite or program unit in your council. Or study the accessibility of your school or a public place. Chapter 2 of the Girl Scout publication Focus on Ability: Serving Girls with Special Needs will give you guidelines on how to conduct an accessibility study. Share your results and recommendations for better accessibility with site directors. Career Exploration 1. Often, a portfolio is a requirement for admission to a school, for getting a job, or for entering a competition. Assemble a portfolio of your creative work thus far in your life. You may use photographs or other reproductions instead of the actual objects, which may be too large or fragile. You can include items such as a clay pot, a song, a drawing, a rug, or a piece of clothing that you made. Both the final result and the studies, sketches, and thoughts during the design process are worthy of documenting. Start your portfolio with your completed interest project products. 2. What is a typical day in the life of an architect, urban planner, or environmental designer? Arrange to visit the office of such a professional, or job-shadower. Make notes and drawings about the experience in a journal. 3. Select an architect to profile: for example, Frank Lloyd Wright, Louis Kahn, Le Corbusier, Eileen Gray, Alvar Aalto, or Mies Van der Rohe. Prepare a presentation for your troop or group on her or his work and life. Use photographs or other visuals to show the architect's work. 4. Interview an urban planner or environmental designer,. If possible, arrange for one of them to visit a troop or group meeting. What advice might they offer to young people interested in these fields? What course of study would they recommend? Find out about their areas of specialization. For example, some planners work in waste management (garbage) and recycling. An environmental designer might work with a landscape architect or a parks department on improving or conserving a park or wildlife reserve. Ask them about specific tasks they do while on a project, as well as about the skills and training they bring to their jobs.